Sticky Notes
by Tem's Promise
Summary: The stories of their childhood were scrawled upon these sticky notes. Konoha 13, Modern AU, Friendship Fic. A collection of one-shots based on prompts


_**Sticky Notes**_

_Cracking Thunder  
_

_**Author's note:**_Hey there x3, My name is Tem. This is a collection of oneshots in a Modern AU. The plots for these are taken from you, the reader, and the basement of my mind. These plots are written from a series of prompts listed before each story begins.

The Konoha 13 are all at the age of **Seven- 7** and Deidara in this oneshot, is at the age of **14 **even though in reality he should be 10.

_**Full Summary:**__ "...And before you go anywhere," The parents of Konoha instructed to their respective children, "Leave a note of where you're going and who you're with." And so the Konoha 13 did, the stories of their childhood scrawled upon these sticky notes._

* * *

••••

_**Characters:**__ Ino & Deidara  
__**Setting:**__ An alley  
__**Situation:**__ A thunderstorm  
__**Theme:**__ Hatred  
_ ••••

* * *

Ino hated him. Loathed every itty bit of him. His bright blonde hair. His angry blue eyes that sent knives straight at her when she stared at them. His loud words, the way he made her feel small and helpless. She hated how she had to look up to see infuriated face and most of all she hated how he insulted her and called her a selfish annoying stuck up brat.

All because Ino had _(accidentally_) broke his dumb, his stupid, (_Ino swore even though her mommy would be mad at her because she was just that angry_) Stupid sculpture!

Ino wiped her wet cheeks and runny nose; grabbed her favorite purple featherd pen with the sparkles from her desk; quickly tore a heart shaped sticky note and got to work. She didn't want to tell Deidara where she was going _(not that he would care)_ but she had to follow Mommy and Daddy's rules.

Ino stuck the note to the fridge and put on her shoes. With one _(last)_ gentle pat on Pepper, her oh so loyal dog, she decided Pepper would be the only one she would miss when she started her new life.

She turned the lock of the door and opened it, a cool breeze welcomed her and Ino slammed the door with a loud 'BANG' behind her and took off running into the drizzling rain down the steps of her ex-home.

* * *

Wet gravel crunched underneath her feet with every running step. Her breath was becoming ragged and she was slowly losing her energy. What had started out as drizzling rain slowly now morphed into a heavy storm. The rain pelted against her clothes soaking her thin sweater. The damp fabric sent a chilling shiver down her spine. Ino had stopped running by then to catch her breath. She looked around the drenched the street. It was empty and a sharp realization of being alone hit her. Hard.

Beside her loomed an alleyway. It was dark being shadowed by two tall buildings. A green dumpster leaned against the brick wall of one of the buildings and Ino decided to wait there until the rain stopped.

Ino trembled slightly and hugged her knees to her chest in a feeble attempt for warmth. Her lips were pressed into a firm line and she rested her head against the steel dumpster. There was no way she was going back. Not after what Deidara said to her. She wasn't needed at home, after all she only made a mess of everything. No siree, she was never evereverever going back.

It was then a low rumble of thunder boomed in the distance and a streak of lightning flashed across the sky.

Ino froze. "L-lightning..?"

As if in answer the thunder only boomed louder to her seven year old ears. Ino intertwined her fingers together around her knees and only hugged them closer to her chest. Her shivering body cringed at the storm. Whimpering at every rumble, Ino didn't dare look up to the sky.

* * *

••••

Deidara had heard the bang of the door as he was mourning the loss of his delicate clay sculpture.

Broken bits of clay lay scattered all over his floor. All thanks to his clumsy little sister.

He thought his parents had come home from work before he remembered they had both left to work a night shift had and in-trusted his 7 year old sister, Ino Yaminaka to his care.

He grudgingly swept up the shattered remains of his artwork into the dustpan and dumped the clay in the kitchen garbage.

'Maybe Ino let Pepper out, yeah' he decided rationalizing the slammed door.

"Hmm" He drawled staring out at the window. He took in the pouring rain. And caught a flash of lightning. It was beautiful, lightning, lashing out cracking over the sky for a brief moment in time before fading away followed by another cracked streak.

He found lightning & thunder breath taking and striking. Storms were his favorite type of weather.

However, Ino thought differently. She was terrified of thunder storms and she curled up with her blanket in her room whenever one showed up.

He sighed thinking of his little sister and his smashed sculpture that took a whole month to work on.

In the heat of the moment Deidara had lashed out at her like the lightning in the sky, he cracked and let the inward stresses that he had kept inside streak across the air. All the negativity of his teenage angst that had been bottled up, had struck the ears of little Ino. Deidara rumbled like the thunder and yelled at her, pointing out how clumsy she was for falling against his small table and breaking various art sculptures he had displayed. Art sculptures that he had painstakingly taken months to make.

Deidara had shocked Ino with his lightning words.

...And he didn't mean to.

Deidara was sorry the moment he stopped yelling at her. He saw something snap behind her wide eyes that had begun to water.

He opened his mouth to say sorry but the words failed to come out and Ino stormed out of his room in a flash. Just like the lightning she was gone.

He groaned in frustration and paused.

In the corner of his eye a heart shaped sticky note was crookedly placed on the fridge door.

Deidara peeled the note off the fridge, a confused look twisted on his face. He was familiar with the 'if you're leaving the house leave a note rule' with his family and for many other families in Konoha for that matter. But why was there a note now?

His eyes widened as he recognized the child's scrawl on the heart shaped note.

The thunder rumbled.

"Shit" He cursed.

Deidara crumpled up the note and tossed it in the trash quickly before grabbing his coat and shoes and rushing out the door into the storm.

* * *

••••

'Leaving forever

By myself with no one'

••••

* * *

"INO!"

••••

* * *

The clothes stuck to Ino's skin. She had grown accustomed to the dampness. Heat had transferred to the side of the green dumpster. The water was fairly warm from body heat.

The thunder continued to boom in her mind. It even seemed to rumble her name as the rain continued to loudly pour.

Wet tendrils of hair clung to the side of her face. It was only then Ino knew running away had been a bad idea. A really bad idea.

"I want to go home..." She whimpered, feeling the warm tears trickle down her cheeks, "I just really want to go home..." She cried to herself curling up.

"INO!"

Ino looked up, "Deidara-nii..?" She whispered.

"INO!" The voice called again.

"Deidara-nii!" Ino gaped, raising her voice a little louder.

••••

* * *

"INO WHERE ARE YOU!?" Deidara yelled again into to the rain. A grip of terror had twisted into his stomach. The knot tightening and coiling around with each empty sight his eyes passed over.

His hair was started to drench and he pulled his hood up over it and continued to frantically make an awkward Jogish walk continually roving his eyes.

"Ino.. Please.." he murmured.

A tiny body suddenly crashed on his legs and hugged his hips tight.

Deidara glanced down and the knot in his stomach disappeared.

"Ino!" He breathed in relief and sunk down to his knees to wrap his arms around the young blonde girl.

"I'm sorry Deidara-nii," She sobbed into his shoulder before looking into his azure eyes, "It really was an accident I really didn't mean to smash your art."

Deidara smiled, "It's okay Ino," He opened up the umbrella he had brought with him over them and wiped the tears off her cheek, "Art isn't meant to last forever, yeah. Don't you appreciate it more when you only see it for moment, hmm?"

Ino grinned, "Yeah I do."

Deidara stood up, "Then you did me a favor Ino, I'm sorry for yelling at you, yeah." He looked down at her.

"It's okay." Ino grabbed Deidara's hand and they walked home through the storm.

••••

* * *

"Deidara-nii?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't hate you anymore"

Deidara laughed and ruffled her hair

"I don't hate you either Ino"

••••

* * *

Annnnnddd that's a wrap! First oneshot of this collection, let me know what you think in the reviews, and if you want to leave a prompt in the reviews please leave it like this: _**(Characters, Setting, Situation and Theme) **_Use the prompt at the beginning as your guide. These oneshots are based in the childhood on the Konoha 13' with occasional guest appearances (Like the Akatsuki or the Sand Siblings). When picking characters please include at least one of the Konoha 13. If I like your prompt enough, I'll write it. So for now just let me know what you thought of this Deidara & Ino sibling ship fic

_Reviews=Love_

_-Tem's Promise_


End file.
